Exchange Student
by AhCyKaiLael
Summary: Obi-wan and co. meet a new student from a world very different from their own. And as the new student arrives more than her out of their world possessions come with her...changes, for better and worse, come too.
1. In Which A Trouble Maker Arrives

AN: I do not own Star Wars nor anything affiliated with George Lucas. I do not own the concept of "Digidestined" or Yamato Ishida or Takeru Takahashi or Gennai. Plot line is mine. The Gakkou is mine. Mrs. Ishida and Hope are mine. Kassie/Cassona Elemental Ishida is mine. Take her and I will hunt you down and hurt you.

Now all has been said. On to the tale...

Exchange Student

Chapter 1: In Which a Trouble Maker Arrives

Qui-gon Jinn was on his way to the Council chambers after being called to report on his last mission with his apprentice Obi-wan. The mission had only been a diplomatic treaty signing that the two tribes had wanted a Jedi presiding over. Simple. There seemed no need to talk to Qui-gon directly, but here he was walking towards the Council chambers.

Qui-gon approached the Council chamber entrance and the Jedi standing by the door opened it for him. Qui-gon nodded thanks and entered in to see the Jedi Council.

"Master Qui-gon, your mission went well, it did."

Qui-gon nodded to Master Yoda. "It went smoothly, my master."

"Good. Now another request for you we have."

Qui-gon raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Master Mace Windu took over the conversation. "There is a new student that will be studying at the Temple. She is only staying for a year or two. We were wondering if you might consider being her guardian at the Temple."

Qui-gon was perplexed. "A Jedi's training is for life, Master Windu. I don't understand how this student would only stay for a year or two."

"She is not Jedi, nor will she ever be...there are other things expected of her." Adi Gallia spoke now.

"Surpassed expectations quickly she does. Completed everything at the Gakkou she has."

Qui-gon looked to Master Yoda. "The Gakkou? The School on Gaea?"

"One Master Gigano runs, yes."

Qui-gon let a faint smile touch his lips. Master Gigano had been a trusted friend for many years, and although he lived outside the Republic. He was a humanoid from the planet known to the Jedi as Gaea.

"The student coming to the Temple is Master Gigano's student," Master Windu said, interrupting Qui-gon's train of thought.

Qui-gon nodded.

"Explain all these things, Master Gigano will."

The door to the Council Chambers opened and allowed the aforementioned Master Gigano to enter the room.

"Masters," the man greeted. He had the hairstyle of a padawan, minus the braid, with a short ponytail at the nape of the neck. His robes were of a clean cream color, similar to the Jedi's robes. His face was emotionless, except for the dark eyes.

"Welcome, Master Gennai Gigano."

"Thank you, Master Windu."

"Master Gigano, can you explain this situation to us?"

Master Gigano nodded and began his tale. "My student has been studying at the Gakkou for a year. In that time she has managed to surpass all the expectations we have set for her. Her academics are off the charts, she has stepped into a leadership role in her class and the school, and she has mastered all of the martial arts and weaponry that I can teach her." He paused briefly. "I was hoping that the Temple would be able to further her education."

"The Jedi Council approves of your student coming to study here. However, she will be in need of a guardian while she is in the Temple," Mace Windu commented.

"I understand, however, I do not think she will appreciate any guardian," Master Gigano countered.

"Need one she does."

Master Gigano watched the short Jedi Master come out of his chair to pace the floor. "She does. Even she sees that need in her life. And although I want to do what I can for her, there is only so much I, as her formal Sensei, can do."

The short green-skinned master paced the floor as he listened to Master Gigano. Bringing an "exchange" student into the temple was becoming more difficult.

"Life been for her hard, hmm?"

Qui-gon turned his head to catch the answer to the current question.

Master Gigano lowered his head. "Her life has been comfortable, but recently has taken a drastic change. Her parents both died in a car accident. She was then sent to an orphanage in southern California because of a clerical error. She was then adopted by Lydia Williams and came to Japan. She is Digidestined and spent part of the summer with me in the digital world. She then talked her mother into letting her come to the Gakkou. She has been there for a year and has exceeded all of others and my expectations."

"What about her mother?"

Gigano looked at Mace Windu, who had posed the question. "Mrs. Ishida, formerly Miss Williams, is more concerned about her career than her children. Kassie, my student, was adopted to be a protégé, but Kassie would not leave a child she had saved, Hope. Hope was also adopted by Mrs. Ishida and is now in a boarding school in a different country. Kassie's mother also married a divorced man who is father to two of the Core Digidestined, Yamato and Takeru. Both parents are workaholics so most of the family matters come to Kassie for her to deal with."

"Does her mother mind her being away for so long?"

"Unfortunately, no. She has no problems with seeing her children only four to six times during the course of the year."

"Poor girls," Qui-gon mumbled to himself.

"Kassie has become the mother for Hope and the guardian for Yamato. She is more than capable of handling this role, but she is only 14."

Qui-gon's eyes widened. "She is doing this at 14?"

"Yes," was Gigano's reply.

"Force bless her."

"Might her family suffer by her being here?" Adi Gallia asked.

"Not with magickally sustained phones and computer connections."

"Can she sustain these things, Master Gigano?"

"She doesn't understand the amount of power she has."

"And how much power would that be?" Master Windu questioned.

Master Gigano took in a deep breath and said, "I believe her to be the first of the reawakened Dejani. She has a signel on her forehead which only flares when she is deeply in tune with a battle. It is a cross with a star at the center and tasseled ends. That is the signel of the Dejani of Magick and the Celestial Princess."

"Be she of different order perhaps? Be mistaken of signel you are?"

"Her full name is Cassona." Gigano looked at the small green master. "She made it up and renamed herself."

"So, begun it has."

Master Gigano nodded. "The others will awaken soon. Then she will train them."

Master Windu interrupted with, "That doesn't answer my question."

"She is answerable only to the Force." Qui-gon spoke now. He turned to Gigano, "Correct?"

"Yes."

"Taken her creed has she?"

"When she becomes 16. After 2 more school years."

"Prepare her all in 2 years. Difficult, hmm?"

"Yes."

"Master Qui-gon, be her guardian you will?"

There was no hesitation. "Yes."

* * *

Obi-wan sat with Bant, Garen, and Siri near the lake this garden held. It was good to be home among his friends. Garen was talking at the moment. 

"Come on, Siri, it would be fun!"

"Oh yeah, it would be tons of fun to scrub rocks for the next three months."

"We won't get caught."

"That's what you said last time," Bant quietly reminded.

"Not you too."

"She has a point."

"Siri, it is just a small prank. No one is going to get hurt this time."

Siri rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"Obi-wan back me up on this. Obi-wan? Hey Obi!"

Obi-wan turned back to the conversation. "What am I backing you up on?"

"See, he backs me," Garen said with a smile.

"No, he wants to know what is going on."

Before another argument could erupt Obi-wan entered the conversation. "What crazy scheme are you coming up with now?"

"Well, I-"

"Hey, look over there." Bant pointed to the other side of the lake. There was a girl who looked to be about their age sitting on the bank, looking at the water. She seemed to be focusing on something in the water. She moved her legs so that she sat lotus style on the bank with her back straight and hands on her knees. She stared straight across to the other side of the bank.

The group of friends on the other side of the bank were surprised, not to see a student apparently meditating, but at seeing the clothes the girl wore. She had on faded blue pants with a short sleeved fitted black shirt. She has some sort of plastic contraption on her head and had pulled her brown hair into a bun at the nape of the neck.

She finally closed her eyes a few minutes later and appeared to be breathing deeply, like she was letting go of her surroundings.

Garen was the first to say anything. "Those don't look like any clothes any student or padawan has."

Siri nodded. One of the very few times she actually agreed with Garen.

Suddenly there was a ring of the musical sort that startled them all, except the girl across the lake. She slowly opened her eyes and sighed before reaching to her right and grabbing a small silver elongated box, at least that was what it looked like to Obi-wan. Apparently the box had buttons on it because the girl pressed one. Then she held the box to her ear.

"Moshi moshi," she said into the box.

"Must be some sort of communicator," Obi-wan whispered to the group.

The girl continued to talk into the communicator with a sort of faraway look on her face. The foursome only picked up a few words such as, "sensei," "gomen," and "alex." Her voice was soft and did not carry very far. It was a short conversation and after she was done, her head turned toward the group. They were still watching her.

The girl smiled and waved before she stood up. She walked along the bank until she was just across from them. Bant noticed she had no shoes on.

"Hey," the girl greeted.

"Hi," Siri responded slowly.

"Would any of you be able to show me where the Council Chambers are?"

The four friends looked at each other. Obi-wan spoke to the girl.

"I can show you." He rose to his feet.

"Obi-wan, we don't even know who she is," Siri whispered to him.

"Don't worry; I think I can handle her. Besides I have to meet my master at the Council Chambers in a few minutes."

"Just be aware."

"I will, Bant."

Obi-wan turned back to the girl. "I'll come around to that side." She nodded and walked back over to where she had been sitting. Obi-wan was quick to get around the lake. This girl was obviously not from the temple and he was curious.

He waited at the edge of the path towards the door for her. Her shoes made a lot of noise.

"Kassie," she said.

"What?"

She smiled a carefree smile. "My name is Kassie."

"Oh. Obi-wan."

"Nice to meet you."

"You as well."

Obi-wan gestured towards the door and they walked towards it. Her shoes definitely made a lot of noise.

"Were you wearing those shoes before?"

"I take them off when I meditate." Ah ha! She had been meditating!

"Are they traditional of your home world?"

She looked at Obi-wan with a smile and twinkle in her eye. "Not as traditional as they should be. Mostly they are summer shoes, but I wear them all the time."

Obi-wan nodded, to be polite.

Kassie pulled her communicator out of the pocket in her pants and began pressing some buttons that were on it. Obi-wan was curious.

"Is that your communicator?"

"Communicator?" Kassie looked at him funny. Obi-wan was about to explain, but some sort of thought occurred to her for her expression changed into one of understanding.

"Oh, yeah it is. You confused me because at home we call them cell phones."

"Cell phones?"

"Yep. They run on battery cells and they are used to transmit sound which is what part of where phone comes from."

"Alright..."

She laughed. "Maybe I can explain it in more detail later."

It had taken the two only a few minutes to reach the lift they would have to take to the top of the Temple. The Council was housed at the top of the central spire. After the lift doors opened, Obi-wan allowed Kassie on first. She said her thanks and walked on looking out the widow this lift held.

Obi-wan pushed the button for the floor they wanted. He saw her looking excitedly out at the world of Courasant.

"You have never been to Courasant before?"

"Nope."

"What world are you from?"

"Gaea."

"I've heard my master speak of a 'Gaea,' but I have not been there."

"Not surprised. We don't get many off world visitors."

"Really?"

"We're kind of...isolated. We aren't part of the Republic."

Obi-wan was puzzled. He wanted to ask more questions, but the doors opened onto the Council level.

"We're here."

Kassie turned to see the opened doors and quickly walked off. Obi-wan followed.

"Thank you, for showing me where the Council is."

"Don't mention it, besides I had to meet my master here soon."

Kassie bit her lip. "By master you do mean teacher, right?" She seemed apprehensive about the question.

"Yes." Obi-wan noticed she visibly relaxed with his answer.

"Okay, just so I know I have it right."

She once again brought out her communicator. Obi-wan couldn't quite think of it as a 'cell phone' yet.

"What are you doing?" he queried.

"Annoying my teacher." And with that she raised her communicator to her ear.

After a few seconds she responded to, what Obi-wan assumed, was a greeting on the other end.

"Hey there, Sensei. What's up?"

Obi-wan's ears picked up an upset voice on the other end. Kassie seemed to like the response she was getting. After all she was smiling.

"Nice to here from you too. Hey when is that meeting going to be done?"

More of the upset voice came over the communicator.

"Patience is a virtue, Sensei."

"Not right now it isn't!" Obi-wan looked at Kassie with surprise. He heard that response loud and clear.

"You must be hanging around me too much. You're even picking up my habit of quoting movies."

"Goodbye Cassona!" Obi-wan heard that response even better than the other.

Kassie seemed to be very pleased with herself as she pressed another button. She looked at Obi-wan. "He'll be mad at me for a while, but he'll get over himself. I'm still his favorite."

Obi-wan gave her a look that said, 'you are crazy.'

"I lost my sanity when I had about...14 classes going at once. I blame Sensei for that."

Obi-wan noticed the warmness in her voice when she spoke of her teacher, but that warmness definitely contradicted her last two sentences.

"You definitely were not raised here."

"Gee, is it that obvious?" The sarcasm however, was in a joking spirit.

Obi-wan couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat.

* * *

Gennai Gigano angrily answered his student. "Not right now it isn't!" 

More garbled, but happy speech came over the cell phone. Qui-gon stood by, quite amused by the whole scene.

"Goodbye Cassona!" Gennai hit a button and took a deep breath. "Soon, I will hurt that girl."

Master Windu looked at him strangely. "That girl is your student?"

Gennai reluctantly nodded. "She never seems to go by the rules."

"Recall I do, of a Gennai that did not either," Master Yoda interjected. "The Force, perhaps, rewarding you, hmm?" There was a slight smile on his wizened face.

"Most likely," was all the teacher would say.

Qui-gon couldn't help but smile at his old friend. "And so a trouble maker appears in out midst."

Gennai turned to Qui-gon. "Yes, and she will soon find a following."

Obi-wan and Kassie had been waiting for a few minutes outside the Council Chamber doors when they opened and both of their teachers walked out. Each rose to greet their mentors.

Qui-gon smiled at his apprentice as Gennai began to speak to Kassie.

"Do you feel like breaking a lot of rules today?"

"No, I just happen to."

Gennai studied his student. She seemed to be in a good mood, which was all the more reason to let the phone call go, but he couldn't help but comment on the shoes.

"Cassona, what have I said about flip-flops?"

She smiled and said, "They are not to be worn when danger of attack is possible."

"And yet, you wear them."

"You would rather I have my fuzzy, yellow slippers?" she asked while eyeing her Sensei.

"I would rather you have your boots."

"Not with jeans and not at this time of year. Sorry."

Gennai smiled.

"You do have some respect for me, right?"

"Oh yeah, I just don't show it."

"Just as long as we understand each other."

"We do."

"Alright then." Gennai turned towards his friend. "Qui-gon, may I introduce my student, Cassona Elemental Ishida."

The girl bowed to Qui-gon in respect and greeting. "Just call me Kassie."

Qui-gon nodded to the girl and then introduced his apprentice. "This is my padawan, Obi-wan Kenobi." Obi-wan bowed as well. "And it does appear that our apprentices have already met."

"We have," said Kassie, jumping into the conversation head first.

Gennai shook his head at his impatient student before asking, "Where can we sit and talk?"

"And maybe get some coffee?" Qui-gon and Obi-wan looked at Kassie with puzzlement.

"What?"

"Our quarters will be sufficient," Qui-gon hesitantly stated, starting down the hall. Obi-wan and Gennai soon followed.

Kassie stood pondering and after a few seconds said to nobody in particular, "Was it something I said?"


	2. In Which Learning Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars nor anything affiliated with George Lucas. I do not own Ikea, though I love their furniture. Plot line is mine. The Gakkou is mine. Mom (i.e. Lydia Williams-Ishida) is mine. Kassie/Cassona Elemental Ishida is mine. Take her and I will hunt you down and hurt you.

AN/…/ indicates thoughts/ bond speech.

Exchange Student

Chapter 2: In Which Learning Begins

The group of four sat in the common room of Qui-gon and Obi-wan's quarters. Tea was provided for the guests and the hosts. All in all, the room had the feel of the Tea Time that Kassie sometimes had to attend with her mom.

The atmosphere had been quiet. Too quiet by Kassie's standards.

She looked at her sensei and at her sensei's friend, Qui-gon Jinn. They were definitely hiding something from her. And with her sensei's tense expression, it was probably something she wasn't going to like.

"So, Sensei, what are you trying not to tell me?"

Obi-wan looked at the girl with a wrinkled brow. Qui-gon looked at the girl and then at Gennai. Kassie took a sip of tea and pinned her sensei with her gaze.

"Qui-gon has graciously decided to be your guardian while you are at the Temple," Gennai said quickly not missing a beat. While her 'out of the blue' questions used to faze him, but not after hearing them for a year.

"Oh, really now? Does he know what he's getting into?" Kassie looked over to the Jedi Master.

Qui-gon raised an eyebrow.

"Probably not, this is why I will ask you not to be yourself completely until he is used to your ways."

"Do you actually think I will do that?"

"No, but it is worth a try."

Obi-wan was amazed at the relationship between master and student. /Master, they are crazy./

Qui-gon smiled at his Padawan's observation. /Have patience Padawan, she will seem normal soon enough. Master Gigano leaves in a few days time./

/So we'll have only one crazy person/

/If you would like to think that way, yes./

"What do you mean he'll be in charge of my classes?"

The Jedi pair were brought back to the conversation at hand as a ruffled Kassie became aggravated at her Sensei's words. "I'm perfectly able to decide on my classes, Gigano."

Gennai mentally winced. She only called him Gigano when she was irritated with him.

"Master Jinn has much political knowledge. He has been invaluable in several negotiations, and is one of the best swordsmen the Order has seen in a while. I would think you would be honored to have him as your guardian."

"Don't put me in a cage, Gigano. I get enough of that from my mother."

"I will be more than willing to work with you on what you wish to study, Cassona." Kassie's green eyes met Qui-gon's. "You will have leeway."

"That I have no doubt of, Master Jinn." She turned her attention back to her Sensei. "I just want to know why I can't choose my classes."

Her eyes were piercing. "Do not give me your 'glare' Cassona. It may work on your siblings and friends, but it will not work on me." Master Gigano met the glare with a steady gaze.

Obi-wan could almost see the sparks flying between their glares.

The doorbell chimed and Obi-wan stood to answer it, grateful to not look at the feuding master and student. The small green creature, head of the Jedi Council, was at the door.

"Come in, may I?"

"Yes, Master Yoda, please do."

Kassie relinquished her glare to observe this new being. Short in stature, but powerful in mind...she could feel it.

"Your student, hmmm, Master Gigano?"

"Yes, this is Cassona Ishida." The brown haired head bobbed before she turned back to glare at her Sensei.

"I still don't have an answer."

"And I am not going to give you one."

The three Jedi watched as she filed the argument to use at a latter date. Why it would be useful, they had not the slightest idea. Master Yoda spoke to Qui-gon.

"Her quarters ready, they are. She, perhaps, would like to see?" The last question directed at Kassie received an affirmative, and the group once again walked down the hall.

* * *

It was spacious with high ceilings and simply white. There was no furniture in the living area or either of the bedrooms. The fresher was stocked and in between the two bedrooms. The kitchen was stocked with only the major Gaen appliances in a stainless steel finish. Natural light with a view of Courasant on the east side and a small window over looking the Hall of a Thousand Fountains was on the west.

"The floor plan is the same of your rooms at the Gakkou." Gennai watched his student look around the empty space. "Kassie?"

"It's wonderful. Why can't I choose any of my classes?"

"Not talking about that right now. Nothing has been moved in yet—"

"And I thank you for that. I will need something relaxing to do." She smiled at the Jedi. "I'm sure y'all will keep me plenty busy, but I need something normal to do." She looked back at her Sensei. "Now, about my classes..."

"If you continue on this vein you won't have any say in anything."

She smirked. "When does my stuff get here?"

"Tomorrow."

"Everything?"

"Everything. Nothing was left behind that you asked for."

"And all the ordered furniture?"

"Everything will be here tomorrow."

"Mom said she was sending paint."

"Yes, that's right."

"Does Mom, have a say in what classes I have?"

Qui-gon allowed a small smile to escape. She was stubborn, very stubborn. Master Yoda tapped his cane on the ground twice.

"Enough about classes, that is. Decided later, everything will be."

Kassie nodded. "Yes sir."

Qui-gon could see the surprise in Gennai's face, and felt the surprise coming from Master Yoda, even though his face did not show it.

"Don't look so surprised Sensei. I can be polite when the situation calls for it," she looked at the small Jedi Master, "and if they don't fully know me yet."

"Know you soon, Cassona, we will."

"Maybe."

Master Yoda gave a small nod to her. "Master Jinn and Master Gigano, speak with you, I will." And he turned to leave with the two men following him out the door.

Kassie sighed as the door closed and looked at Obi-wan. "So, am I still crazy?"

Obi-wan allowed his eyes to go wide. "What—How—why—?"

"Your expression was evidence enough. Most people think I'm crazy when they first meet me. It was a safe guess." She smiled at the disbelieving Padawan. "Honest."

"Your words sounded too close to what I was thinking."

"So once again, am I still crazy?"

"Yes."

* * *

Moving Day was just that: Moving Day. With a bang. Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi did not know that there existed that much music in the universe let alone on one computer. Of course, none of it was in any language that he could understand, but it was amusing watching Kassie hum and sing along with the words. The furniture was minimal, but placed in the center of the main room with sheets of material over it.

"Did you need help?"

Kassie stopped singing and spun around. Her look of shock was replaced with a smile as she noticed Obi-wan and the group of friends behind him.

"Not yet. Just painting first. Nothing will be completely set up for at least a week, and classes will start in two." She moved around the table she was standing at to reveal a canister and proceeded to pry open a lid with a slim metal bar.

"Who are your friends?"

Obi-wan introduced Bant, Siri, and Garen. "You speak Basic well for someone from outside the Republic." Siri's comment was received with a smile from the foreigner.

"Thank you...Siri, right?"

Siri nodded.

Kassie pried the lid off and placed it on top of more material spread over the table she was standing near. Obi-wan could see a deep purple color inside the canister. Bant however beat him to the next question. "What is that?"

Kassie smiled as she pulled over a large square pan and a smaller one. "It's paint. An excellent color don't you think?"

She looked up at the group. "So, do you guys have anything to do today?"

* * *

Master Qui-gon Jinn could not find his Padawan anywhere, and his communicator was also useless seeing as Obi-wan was not picking it up. He was not in any of the labs or sparring rooms. He was not speaking with any teachers. And while this was not usual, it was not a surprising development. He was, after all, soon to be twenty-one...with a mischievous streak a mile wide. Qui-gon allowed himself a small smile and closed his eyes so as to find his Padawan through their bond.

"Sleeping in the hallways, Jinn? That's very unusual." Qui-gon remembered the location of his apprentice and opened his eyes to see Master Adi Gallia.

"I just located Obi-wan."

The Master smiled. "I bet Siri is with him."

Qui-gon smiled and both Masters began the walk towards Cassona's new quarters.

* * *

The door opened onto a cheery painting party. Music blasted from a screen and speakers, and Qui-gon remembered Master Gigano speaking of the personal computers of earth that did more than store data. There were five young adults laughing and painting. Robes were discarded well away from the painting areas as the Siri and Bant finished a deep purple wall in the living area. Cassona was standing on counters painting the gold yellow of the kitchen area and Garen and Obi-wan painted the green and white walls on opposite sides of the room, and raced each other. Cassona was the first to see the Masters as she finished touching up the gold paint and jumped off the counter landing nimbly on the tile floor.

"Good Afternoon Masters. I borrowed them for the day. I do hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, Cassona." Adi Gallia responded and proceeded to look around. The Padawans stopped for a break, as a new song began.

"You've made this place your own." Kassie smiled at the Council member. "It was a lot of work, but worth it. All my actual stuff still needs to be unpacked and placed."

"Will you do that tonight?" Qui-gon asked.

Kassie looked at the tall Master. "After I put together the new stuff. Not everything comes put together, but Ikea is the best." When she received puzzled looks. "Ikea is the best furniture store on Earth, oh sorry, Gaea. Inexpensive and great quality."

She turned down the decibel level of the new song. And then she paused the song as a musical tone played from a silver contraption. Obi-wan recognized it as her cell phone from two days ago.

Kassie pressed a button. "Hello?"

The Padawans looked at each other and the Masters.

"Hi mom. What can I do for you?"

Qui-gon narrowed his eyes. This was the elusive mother that Gennai had mentioned, the businesswoman.

"Yes I am painting the room. The colors do actually work well. I'll send a picture when we're all done...Yes, I have friends here that are helping...right...yes...okay. Bye."

She pressed another button and placed the contraption back on the counter. And turned up the music again.

* * *

"She doesn't seem to have a good relationship with her mother, Master. But she loves her little sister. Hope, she called her."

Qui-gon nodded and his apprentice sat down at the table bringing their dinner with him.

"She loves music, as I'm sure you can figure out from looking at her computer and listening to her sing along."

Obi-wan looked at his Master after he finished speaking. He was still staring into space.

"Master?"

"Yes Obi-wan?"

"What do you think of her?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet, but I think she will teach us as much as we will teach her."


	3. In Which Routines Are Established

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars nor anything affiliated with George Lucas. I do not own anything affiliated with anyone else either. Plot line is mine. The Gakkou is mine. Mom (i.e. Lydia Williams-Ishida) is mine. Kassie/ Cassona Elemental Ishida is mine. Take her and I will hunt you down and hurt you.

Exchange Student

Chapter 3: In Which Routines Are Established

"How many classes?!?"

Qui-gon Jinn looked at the girl sitting before him. "Ten."

"That's it?"

The Master raised an eyebrow and asked, "Did you want more?"

Kassie's expression "did a 180" as she would say. "No! I mean, no, Gakkou usually gave me twenty plus classes, because I was so far behind the other students. You can give me ten. I have absolutely no problem with that." Hand motions accompanied the passionate words. "I thought my school years would get harder."

Qui-gon chuckled at her last statement. "Here we focus more on practical experience once the student has reached a certain age."

"Padawan age."

He nodded. "Yes. Missions become forefront. The Master and Padawan work together, much like you must have with your...Sensei, right?"

Kassie winced, but still responded. "Right word, wrong idea. Sensei and I did not do that much practical work together. Yes, he taught me to fight and would spar with me so that I could learn, but when it came to the workings of the Gakkou...I was on my own. Doesn't help that the Master's Council is split down the middle and Sensei usually makes tie-breaking votes."

"I didn't know you were so involved in Gakkou policies."

"Technically I can't be until my second year, but things happen. They needed a first-chair student to run the Student Council that wasn't afraid to be forceful. Unfortunately that puts me at odds with Masters Bordeaux and Chiang."

"I see."

"So when do classes start?"

"Next week."

* * *

The Master's Council decided that a week was needed for Cassona to adjust to Republic time. She did not think so, but allowed them, as she put it, to "coddle her." That week was spent talking to Padawans, Creche Masters and other Masters and Knights that she met as she moved about the temple in her very un-Jedi clothes.

The younglings were quick to trust her and the Creche was a normal place for her to be in the mornings. The other normal place for her was in one of the many gardens, sitting with a good book or her personal laptop. And, Qui-gon Jinn noticed, her cell phone was always conveniently in her pocket wherever she went. It was something about being Student First-Chair of the Gakkou Student Council...at least that was what she told him.

Obi-wan and company helped Kassie with her furniture and hanging pictures. The girls bonded over decorating and "chick flicks" she had brought with her. English was becoming normal for this group of friends, for which Kassie was grateful. She always said this would be her home for the next year or years. She never gave a straight answer about that.

Qui-gon Jinn arranged her classes so that they were simple, but the option to test out would be available after a few weeks so the Master's Council could determine her skill level.

During this week, however, her nights were spent with Master Qui-gon, learning the basics of the Jedi katas. It was tedious and annoying. Kassie had never caught on to katas well, she was an adapter, not a meticulous follower. Unfortunately, she wasn't allowed to do anything with the Jedi Martial Arts until she learned the katas.

"Turn out your left foot and step into the next pose."

Kassie wasn't by nature a patient person. Orders only made her less so.

"I know, Master Jinn."

"No talking is needed, Cassona."

"I know, Master Jinn."

Qui-gon smiled to himself despite the disdain he heard in her voice. She was very graceful in her movements, and while impatient, could stand still for long periods of time. Kassie moved into the next pose and waited while Qui-gon thought through his critique.

"Elbows up. Right foot slightly farther out."

"Yes, Master Jinn." Her tone was slightly mocking, but it was recognized as her teasing tone.

"You're almost through the eleventh kata, Cassona. It would be a shame to start over."

"From the beginning of eleven?"

"From the beginning of one."

She was silent after that while she finished adjusting her stance.

"Good." Master Jinn walked around her. "Next position. Raise—"

"Raise saber right and step over, and turn into next position."

"Correct."

Qui-gon once again marveled at this student's ability to show her personality, even when conformity was desired. Gennai had told many stories as to her brilliance and her naivety. She was a fast learner, but an academic entity rather than a political one. Qui-gon was aware of Gennai's desire to protect his student, but he couldn't. Being a Gigano student had never been easy, and Gigano teachers never had the correct type of Sensei-Student relationship. They would never have the right relationship. There was too much competition between would be students.

"Good. Move into next stance."

"What? No critique?"

"The stance was perfect."

"Okay then..."

She stepped back to show the fifth of the blocks in the eleventh kata, swinging her practice saber too close to her body.

"That was too close, Cassona."

"I'm not used to the saber yet."

"Do it again."

"Fine."

* * *

Master Mace Windu was incredibly amused by the state of his friend. Qui-gon Jinn had taken on a huge responsibility by accepting Gennai Gigano's student, and now he was feeling the pressure. From what he could gather so far, she was indeed a handful of massless energy that bounced from earth to heaven to hell and back to earth.

"I've never met anyone with their mind as undisciplined as hers."

Mace knew when to speak, and now was not the time. So he listened with a soft smile on his face as his lifelong friend doled out story after exasperating story.

"But she's good. She's very good." Qui-gon looked at his friend, whose usually severe face was still broken by a smile. "I'm so glad I could amuse you."

Mace Windu shook his head. "I've never heard you so...adamant about a charge. This Cassona sounds like the antithesis of the Jedi."

"She is, and yet she isn't. She's undisciplined, but she's focused. She's impatient, but passionate. Her moral imperative is perfect, except for her pranks. She deems those necessary."

Windu smiled wider.

"And her clothes..." Qui-gon shook his head. "I don't even know how she can move in those..jeans, I believe they are called. The fabric is not loose enough."

"The Council is certainly enchanted with her story." Mace commented as he drank another drought of his Siccoain alcohol. Qui-gon's glass was already gone.

The long haired Master grunted. "They would be enchanted."

Windu laughed.

* * *

"Okay, so Advanced Basic is three mornings a week. Classic is two mornings a week, alternating with Advanced Basic." Cassona looked at the datapad she held in her hand depicting her ten class schedule. "What's this?"

Obi-wan looked at where she pointed, "Physics with Sridenta mathematics."

"Oh, right, your version of Calculus. That's five mid-mornings a week. And Beginning Astrophysics three early afternoons a week to be off set by...what's that?"

"Computer Science."

"That's to be two early afternoons a week. I can't believe I have to learn another computer system."

"Actually three."

Cassona's face grew angry as her eyes flashed at Obi-wan. "Hey, I didn't make the rules."

"Fine. And then I have History of Politics five late afternoons a week. Treaties and Etiquette, with Master Jinn, five early evenings a week. I can eat during that class right?"

"Master will probably be fine with that."

"And...that's it?"

Obi-wan looked at her amusedly. "You want more."

"No. I just thought I would have ten classes."

"You have Piloting and Mechanics on what you call 'weekends' with me and Kata and Advanced Sword on the weekends with Master and Master Windu."

"That's still nine classes."

"Then there's Meditation every morning and evening, with—"

"You and Master Jinn, I know. You count that as a class?"

"You don't?"

She was silent as she looked at the schedule. Obi-wan looked across the table they sat at waiting for Master Jinn to return. "Kassie?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're okay with this?"

"To be honest, Obi-wan, I don't really have a choice. I need to take these classes, I just don't want to, well, the politics I would take."

"Your Master—"

"Sent a very specific list, I know. Still, I'd rather learn about the Republic by an internship or something that gets me in the thick of it all." She looked up. "The Senate building is beautiful, and though I'm sure the politics are sticky, I still want to get in there."

Obi-wan saw her eyes light up. "All in due time."

She grinned. "Yes, all in due time."

* * *

Master Jinn hadn't gotten stone cold drunk since his Padawan days, and he never would again after that experience. The drink with Mace had calmed his nerves after a taxing day of katas, and almost arguments with Cassona. Her teasing and mocking tones would get her into trouble one day, but her katas were almost perfect. She just needed to be tested and then she would move on to sparring and Force-work. He would need to speak to her about today, though she had seen nothing wrong with the way she acted (and to be honest neither did he), but the other Masters and Knights expected more of a Gigano student.

That was the root of the problem. She was a Gigano, and with that the Jedi believed should come a degree of...presentableness, as the Jedi community defined it. Cassona did not fit in that category. And he very much doubted that she ever would.

* * *

"She's not entirely happy with her lot in life, Master."

Qui-gon smiled at his perceptive Padawan. "What do you mean?"

"She likes the politics not the other classes."

"Gennai mentioned she has an incredible affinity for politics and manipulation."

"So, what do you think of her?"

"She has a long road ahead of her." Qui-gon smiled at his Padawan's puzzled expression. "Good night, Padawan. I'll see you tomorrow."


End file.
